


Testrun

by goldtoashes, heirsofbrokenlegacies (jarofhearts)



Series: Grow as we go [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Heavy make out, M/M, Maedhros is the best boyfriend ever, Modern Middle Earth, Smut, adventurous!Fingon, dom!Maedhros, playfighting, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtoashes/pseuds/goldtoashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/heirsofbrokenlegacies
Summary: Fingon tried to keep his voice even, though there might have been a hint of a challenge in it. “So… do you think you could handle that?”Something changed about that smile on Maedhros’ face, something subtle and barely visible. But it grew sharper, somehow, that glint in his eyes brighter. “Oh, I can handle you, baby. Don’t you worry.”---After recent events, Fingon is curious about a newfound side of his fiancé and some of his sexual preferences. They end up trying something new.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, discussions of past Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Grow as we go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Testrun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Speedrush and takes place before Collison. We honestly only wrote it because we wondered if what happened between Mairon, Maedhros, and Fingon had any direct effect on Maedhros' and Fingon's relationship. And in the end, we figured we don't want to keep it from you guys. :)

“Fin?”

Fingon only now realized that Maedhros had been asking him a question, grey eyes warm and inquisitive from where his fiancé was watching him in the doorway to their kitchen.

“What did you want to drink? And did you pick the movie?”

“Oh… right. Ehm… do we still have some of that lemon soda?” Fingon replied quickly, realizing only then that he hadn’t even picked up the remote yet. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

Maedhros gave him a curious look, but then vanished inside their kitchen again. Fingon could hear him rummaging around for a moment, then the soft clink of glass, and finally Maedhros reappeared with two glasses, a bottle of soda and one of water.

With a “here you go,” he sat everything down on their couch table and settled down next to him, pouring soda into both their glasses. “So what have you been thinking about?”

Fingon didn’t answer right away, but picked up his glass first and hummed a “thank you”. Settling back comfortably into the corner of the couch, he put his feet into Maedhros’ lap, which made his fiancé’s lips twitch in gentle affection.

Fingon hesitated for another moment, tapping his glass with his fingertips, then decided that now was as good as ever.

“You, in fact.”

“Me?” Maedhros’ eyebrows rose only a little, and with the way the corners of his mouth curved upwards subtly, he didn’t look too surprised. Leaning forward, he put his own glass down onto the coffee table and then grasped one of Fingon’s feet in both hands, thumb gently starting to massage the arc of its underside. He got a happy groan from Fingon as reward. This was such a familiar moment, the two of them sitting on the couch together, massaging each other’s feet, snuggling, watching a movie, talking… everything about this, about this fiancé was so familiar, that to think back on the night just two days ago seemed almost surreal to Fingon. Like it had been some kind of dream, an exciting one whose memory was sufficient to stir his blood even now, but a dream nevertheless.

Only that it hadn’t been.

“I’ve been wondering,” Fingon said, realizing that very moment that he had no idea how to put his thoughts into an actual question.

Maedhros just watched him for a moment longer, giving him the space to sort his thoughts, if possible. When nothing came, however, he spoke up eventually.

“You’ve been wondering why things between me and Mairon work the way they do,” he said, and Fingon couldn’t entirely make out whether it was a question or a statement. In any case, it was a close hit to what was preoccupying his thoughts, and so Fingon just smiled at him, gently nudging him with his toes.

“Basically… yes. We’ve been together for how long…? Ten years now? And I don’t think I’ve ever seen the side of you I saw two nights ago. So… I’m highly curious, Russo.”

Maedhros only gave him a hum at first, but Fingon could see something warm and mildly amused dance in his eyes. He put down Fingon’s left foot and took up his right instead, giving it the same gentle treatment.

“I wondered that too, back then. Why it happened the way it did,” he confessed, and Fingon remembered how Maedhros had offered for them to talk about it. He just hadn’t wanted to hear any of the details back then, everything still a little too raw. “At the end of the day I just think we pushed each other’s buttons. Hard,” Maedhros added with a wry smile.

“Well, that I could see,” Fingon said amusedly. “I just didn’t know that these buttons existed in the first place.”

“Neither did I.” There was a contemplative expression on his fiancé’s face, as though he was revisiting memories. “Not to that extent at least. Nor had I felt like I’d been missing out on anything.”

“And now?” Fingon couldn’t help asking, too overwhelmed with curiosity. “I mean, do you… Is that -”

“Something I was missing?” Maedhros finished his question for him, his eyes on Fingon. There was a boundless warmth there when he shook his head. “Not really, no. Not when I’m with you.”

“Hm.” Fingon took a sip from his soda to buy a little more time to contemplate his reply. He was not entirely sure whether Maedhros’ answer satisfied him or not. On the one hand, it was good to know that his fiancé didn’t feel that he was lacking anything in their relationship, on the other hand…

“So are you saying this side of you is for Mairon only?” he asked carefully, trying not to sound reproachful in any way.

He watched Maedhros’ face closely, but the expression on it showed no signs of annoyance, surprise or reluctance whatsoever. “Of course that’s not what I’m saying,” he shook his head instead, his eyes soft as he reached out and placed his hand on Fingon’s stomach. “Fin, I know you’re curious. And if any aspect of what you saw was something that appealed to you, or that you might like to try, then I’m right there with you.”

Fingon hummed in appreciation, for a moment happily basking in the warm feeling ofMaedhros’ attentiveness and the unhesitant way in which his soon-to-be-husband was willing to accommodate him. Gently, he reached out for his hand, entwining their fingers, his thumb tracing little circles on Maedhros’ palm.

“Yes. I think I’d like that.”

A smile spread on Maedhros’ face, and he shifted on the couch, stretched towards him so he could press a soft kiss to Fingon’s lips, his feet still cradled carefully in his lap. Once he sat back down comfortably again, he went back to rubbing Fingon’s feet, but his eyes were curious and stayed on him.

“Can you say which part in particular it was that appealed to you?”

In truth, there were many parts that had appealed to Fingon that night. Mairon’s irresistible eagerness, their aroused banter, the breathtaking novelty of this experiment, the uncomplicated ease of sharing and being shared without any jealousy or misgivings. The liberty of just enjoying the erotic sight of his gorgeous partner engage with another beautiful man without being distracted himself. All that was fascinating in itself, but above all…

“In particular? Well… it really all comes down to  _ you _ , captain.” Fingon said softly, put his glass back on the table and bent his knees so he could shift closer to Maedhros. Reaching out, he twird a copper strand around his finger just to give it a very gentle, playful tug. “That fiercely dominant side of yours? I’d like to see a little more of that. Get to know it as well as I know all those other sides of you.”

Fingon wasn’t entirely sure, but the smile on Maedhros’ face looked almost a little bashful. He leaned towards Fingon, absently stroking his thumb over the back of his foot.

“I do want you to know all sides of me. But… do you have any idea yet what you want that to look like? It’s not - well. It’s not like a switch I can flip,” he added, giving Fingon a little smile.

“Hmmm.” Fingon hummed indecisively. “I don’t… I mean… I guess I haven’t given it too much thought yet.” 

_ What now, do I have to spank you too?  _ Maedhros had asked him teasingly two nights ago, and while Fingon knew it had been nothing more than a joke, he remembered wondering whether he would in fact want him to - or not. It just had not been something that he had ever considered before. Nevertheless, there was no denying that the casual remark had aroused him in that moment, just as when Maedhros had asked him breathlessly whether Fingon could try and hold back his orgasm until he told him to let go. There was definitely more to explore here, that was for sure.

“What about you?” Fingon asked curiously. “What does it take to flip your switches, press your buttons… or whatever you like to call it?”

Maedhros hummed, visibly considering the question. “With Mairon, it was just a push and pull of power at first. I was on the backfoot, he had all the advantage, and he loved pushing that down my throat.” A soft, huffed laugh escaped Maedhros and he shook his head. “And I really, really wasn’t going to let that  _ kid  _ walk all over me. So I pushed back, and when I noticed that it really turned him on…” He gave a small, slightly helpless shrug. “He pushed further. Was being that little brat you met two days ago,  _ constantly _ provoking an according reaction out of me.”

Oh, Fingon could easily imagine. He had felt the thrill too, after all, of Mairon teasing and taunting Maedhros and him as well, only to be brought to heel quickly enough by his unimpressed fiancé.

“So it’s all about the challenge for you?”

Again, Maedhros considered that before saying anything, absently playing with Fingon’s socked toes. “I think it must be,” he eventually replied, brow furrowed mildly. “I don’t think I would just start doing it out of the blue, without a reason. You know?”

“Mhm. Yes.” Fingon thought about this, a question on the tip of his tongue that he didn’t know exactly how to voice. And before he had figured it out, Maedhros had spoken up with a tentative sounding question of his own.

“So… is that what you would want to do? Try and find similar buttons to push to those Mairon found?”

Fingon gave some sort of undetermined hum, recalling Mairon’s behavior. The mix of pretended indifference, lazy taunting and arrogance. It was not that he did not see the appeal, but…

“No,” he finally said, slowly sitting up. “I’m not Mairon… and I’m not going to pretend by copying his tricks. I don’t think that would make either of us happy.” With those words, Fingon moved over so that he got to sit on Maedhros’ lap, gently trailing the familiar line of his jaw with his fingertips. He paused to take in the sight of the beloved face before he smirked at his fiancé. “No, tiger, I’m not going to look for any buttons. If I am to challenge you - I’m going to kick in the damn front door.”

Fingon could watch how a wide, bright smile spread on Maedhros’ face, never breaking their gaze as his hands settled on Fingon’s hips. “That’s my guy,” he replied, the tone of his voice somewhere between amused and reverent just like that glint in his eyes.

Fingon took a deep breath, a feeling of warmth spreading in his stomach that was half affection and half excitement. His fingers gently closed around Maedhros’ jaw, holding his gaze. He tried to keep his voice even, though there might have been a hint of a challenge in it.

“So… do you think you could handle that?”

_ Something  _ changed about that smile on Maedhros’ face, something subtle and barely visible. But it grew sharper, somehow, that glint in his eyes brighter.

“Oh, I can handle you, baby. Don’t you worry.”

“ _ Good _ ,” Fingon muttered and then, acting completely on an impulse, leaned in to kiss Maedhros hard, the grip on his jaw suddenly firm and unrelenting. The excitement of stumbling headfirst into unknown territory made him feel dizzy and lightheaded as he wondered where exactly he was heading from here.

Having him in his lap, Maedhros had to tilt his head back a little to meet his kiss. But he did so without hesitation, parting his lips for him, unhurried and… weirdly calm, his hand running up Fingon’s thigh to come to rest high up on it. The touch sent a shudder down Fingon’s spine but he didn’t break from their kiss, not even for a moment. Instead, he deliberately took Maedhros’ lower lip between his teeth and bit down. Not hard enough to break the skin, but far from the gentle, playful way he would usually tease his fiancé with.

His reward was a soft, muffled noise from Maedhros, his fingertips digging into Fingon’s thigh, and then his hand sliding lower to rest on his backside. Only a moment later, he found himself being shifted sideways onto the couch, suspended in the air for a brief moment with only Maedhros holding him up before he was put down in the cushions and Maedhros hovered above him without ever having broken their kiss.

Fingon let out some muffled noise of protest, struggling against him, excitement rushing through his body. On any other night, he might have gladly given in, let Maedhros take the lead, yet this was neither what he had asked for nor what he was looking for this time. And so he roughly tightened his grip in Maedhros’ hair and tried to catch his lip between his teeth once again. When Maedhros jerked away to avoid his teeth, Fingon took the chance to tighten his legs around his waist and pushed them both around so that now he came to lie on top of him. Though dangerously close to the edge of the couch, Fingon gave Maedhros a broad, triumphant grin, trying to pin his hands down.

With a huffed little laugh, his fiancé jerked them away and brought his arms up in something almost like a boxer’s block, carefully eyeing Fingon for any new, sudden moves, but with a wide smirk on his face.

“So that’s the way you want to play this?”

“Why, yes,” Fingon laughed, trying to grapple him once again, “or can you not handle me after all?”

Instead of an answer, Maedhros blocked his efforts with one forearm. The other, however, shot down and wrapped around Fingon’s waist, giving him enough leverage to hold him securely while he pushed up and rolled them back over, hips and forearm pressing Fingon down into the cushions in the blink of an eye.

“Tell me, right now.” Maedhros’ eyes were close and intense, never wavering in their gaze. “Is there anything you  _ don’t  _ want me to do?”

Fingon stopped struggling for a moment and met his gaze, unflinching. 

“I thought that’s what we were going to find out.”

He thought he could see his fiancé’s eyebrows rise just a little, his grip adjusting subtly to something more secure on Fingon’s hip.

“Alright… In that case, I need you to promise me that you’ll tell me in no uncertain terms when anything happens you don’t want to, or even that you’re uncertain about.”

“I will, captain,” Fingon said, giving Maedhros the roguish grin that he knew had never failed to turn his fiancé on, “if  _ you  _ promise me the same.” And before Maedhros’ could answer, his free hand shot out, grasping the front of Maedhros’ shirt. “I  _ mean _ it, Nelyo. Don’t go anywhere you don’t want to because of me.”

There was a determined look in Maedhros’ eyes when he gave Fingon a nod, telling him just how seriously he was taking it. And that, maybe, this was somewhat new territory for him as well.

“We’re on the same page about that then,” he said, his grey eyes searching. When he leaned down to kiss Fingon, for a moment it was something soft again, familiar, like an unspoken affirmation for the both of them. Fingon gently returned the kiss, his hand cradling Maedhros’ jaw. The feeling of excitement was overlapped by something stronger, deeper for a moment, a feeling of warmth, familiarity… love.

“I trust you,” Fingon muttered in the kiss, tangling his leg with Maedhros’, “and you know you can trust me, too.” He smirked. “Well, mostly.”

With that, he shifted to the side and away from Maedhros’ weight, just to grasp for him in an attempt to tackle him down once again. 

The gloves obviously were off now, Fingon realized right away. Where there had been a bit of playfighting before, there were bunched muscles and hard grips now in a grapple for the upper hand, to find a way to pin each other securely into the cushions.

It was a good thing, really, that they had bought such a big couch. And Fingon loved every second of contesting his fiancé like this, going at each other in such a rough, primal way. Of course Maedhros was almost a head taller than him and also the stronger one due to his training. But Fingon was not unfit himself and rather agile, so he managed to wrestle himself out of his grip several times with a triumphant grin just to try and twist his arm or throw him off balance with his body weight the next moment.

In the end, however, it was probably inevitable that he lost to Maedhros’ height, strength, and quick reflexes. Maybe his fiancé had only needed to truly, fully cast off his inherent reluctance about treating Fingon  _ that  _ roughly. But once he did, he somehow managed to get a hold of Fingon, grip like a vice on his forearm as he took advantage of his momentum and rolled Fingon onto his front.

Before he quite knew it, Maedhros was pressing him down into the cushions face first, holding one of Fingon’s arms in a secure hold on his back. His hips pinned Fingon’s to the couch while his right hand slid into the dark strands of hair, grip tightening almost painfully as he drew Fingon’s head back.

“Well well…”

“Ah,  _ fuck, _ ” Fingon commented breathlessly and rather non-eloquently, trying to turn his head to bite Maedhros. Of course the hand buried in his hair prevented him from doing so quite effectively, instantly tightening its hold again.

This time it  _ did  _ sting.

Maedhros’ voice in his ear was tinged with amusement, but low and rough and a little breathless too.

“Look what a pretty little thing I caught myself. What am I going to do with you, hm?”

_ Stars.  _

Of course Maedhros had always been able to turn him only quite easily. But something about his voice when he was like  _ this _ … like two nights ago it sent a mad thrill through Fingon’s body that made him painfully aware of how tight his jeans felt around his cock.

That  _ bastard. _

“Hm, seems like I managed to push  _ quite  _ some buttons, didn’t I,” he taunted, struggling a little against the hold in his hair and his arm without much use.

“And isn’t that just what you wanted,” Maedhros returned, unimpressed. The hand in Fingon’s hair forced him to crane his head back just a little more - enough that Maedhros could lean down and latch onto the vulnerable skin of his neck, lips and teeth sucking a bruising bite onto him. Fingon hissed in a mixture of annoyance and delight.

“ _ Fuck _ , you… this turns you on, doesn’t it?” His voice sounded rougher in his own ears. “Tell me.”

His fiancé clicked his tongue, lips brushing up Fingon’s throat until he could bite into his earlobe.

“So demanding. Yes, my little prince, it does turn me on.” Probably as proof, Fingon felt Maedhros roll his hips against him in a slow grind, hardness evident even through the fabrics separating them. The way he nuzzled against his ear was gentle though, and his voice a little softer as he added, “You always do.”

“Stars,” Fingon muttered, for a moment feeling so turned on that he couldn’t think of anything smart to say. Or rather, he could think of nothing except how badly he wanted Maedhros. Slowly, he tried to turn his head far enough so that he could at least catch a short glimpse of him. 

“So what  _ is _ it you’re planning to do with me, captain, hm? Or do you have no idea after all?”

"That depends." There was a calculating albeit heated look in Maedhros' eyes when their gazes locked over Fingon's shoulder. "Are you going to be good for me, or are you going to start struggling again?"

Fingon raised his eyebrows, trying for what he hoped was close to an unimpressed look. “What’s in it for me if I’m  _ good for you _ ?”

"What you want, of course." Maedhros’ eyes were intense and very bright. “You want me to pin you down on your front and fuck you until you can’t breathe and it drives you mad that you can’t properly see me or touch me, no matter how much you struggle. Don’t you.”

It wasn’t posed as a question, because of course it  _ wasn’t _ a question. Fingon couldn’t help a desperate groan escaping his lips, as his resistance fell apart much quicker than he thought it would. His breath was heavy in a way that had little to do with their playfight before, the pressure of his jeans almost unbearable now.

And it didn’t fucking help when Maedhros leaned down and brushed the tip of his nose up the side of Fingon’s neck, excruciatingly slow, until his lips almost touched Fingon’s ear.

“So… will you be a good boy?”

Fingon heard himself gasping, his breath hitching a little as he fought back the words that were almost instinctively on his tongue,  _ yes, for you, always.  _ But damn, he wasn’t going to make it  _ that  _ easy for him.

“What if... I want to be a bad boy right now?” The words came out more than a little breathless and didn’t sound too convincing even in his own ears. And it was, in all honesty, a little infuriating how unrattled Maedhros stayed by Fingon’s provocative stubbornness. Warm amusement was shining in his eyes, his fingertips still in Fingon’s hair giving his scalp a brief, gentle caress.

“Do you really.”

It wasn’t a question. And Fingon had to make an effort to remain stubborn right now, as his body wanted to relax and enjoy the caress as he normally would. Instead, he took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together at least for a little while longer. Playfully, he bared his teeth at Maedhros.

“What, don’t you think I can?”

“Oh, I have no doubt that you can.”

The hand still keeping his arm behind his back let go then and the grip in his hair loosened. But Maedhros’ head tipped down, and he nestled into the opening of his collar, teeth grazing along the sensitive skin.

“Are you going to kiss me, then? Or bite me?”

“Why would I tell you that before, silly boy?” Fingon muttered teasingly, using his new freedom to turn his head, breath ghosting over the skin of Maedhros’ temple and his jaw without actually touching him. “And why do you think it would be either one or the other?”

With a grin and quicker than Maedhros could react, he messily licked across his fiancé’s cheek and temple, instantly rewarded with the satisfaction of hearing Maedhros splutter.

“You little nuisance,” he was laughing, drawing his shoulder up to wipe it over his cheek. But only a moment later, he withdrew enough to put both his hands on Fingon’s hips and flip him over onto his back, instantly surging in for a deep, urgent kiss that Fingon couldn’t help but give in to. Reaching for Maedhros’ shirt, he impatiently started to pull the fabric up, while indeed biting down on Maedhros’ lower lip, though much more gentle this time.

“Nuisance, mhm?” Fingon muttered breathlessly when they had to break from the kiss to pull the shirt over Maedhros’ head. His voice playfully concerned, he added, “Too much for you, my poor tiger? Just say the word…”

“You’re going to have to try harder than that,” Maedhros murmured back, throwing his shirt to the side as soon as they had wrangled it over his head. Instantly he went for Fingon’s, pulling the fabric up and over his head to discard it as well. And again he leaned close, but this time went for Fingon’s ear, lips gently closing over the upper curve of the shell, teeth lightly tugging on one of the three little rings that pierced his ear right there. 

“Oh…” Fingon couldn’t help himself but moan softly at the gentle touch, his hand digging into Maedhros’ hair. Of course his fiancé knew damn well how sensitive he was right there and how predictably this would turn him on. “Unfair…”

Maedhros only hummed in reply, paying some more attention to his ear that made Fingon’s toes curl before he finally moved down, leaving a path of kisses down Fingon’s neck and over his collar.

It was easy to imagine where he was heading next. 

“Damn you, you tease…“ Fingon laughed and squirmed, trying to push his weight and his hands against Maedhros in a not-too-serious attempt to stop him, enjoying how he felt the muscles ripple under his skin. Of course it was of little use. Maedhros pressed a kiss to Fingon’s pierced nipple and then took the little piece of jewelry between his teeth to give it a good tug, drawing another gasp from Fingon’s lips. So he switched tactics, reaching for the waistband of his jeans instead and opening the button so he could slip his hand inside. “Well what you can do, I can do better, darling,” he purred, drawing a soft, throaty laugh from Maedhros.

It was apparent how turned on he was by how hard he was under Fingon’s hand, how appreciatively he hummed against Fingon’s skin. Fingon lazily let his hand run up and down his cock, enjoying the feeling. And then, with a mischievous grin, he squeezed just hard enough to make Maedhros flinch a little, never taking his eyes off his face to gauge his reaction.

A low, growly sound was his answer, and then Maedhros’ hand encircled his wrist and tugged his hand out of his pants. He ducked down, hands wrapping around Fingon’s hips, and before he could blink, he was being hauled up and thrown over Maedhros’ shoulder.

“Hey!” Fingon protested and squirmed, although he couldn’t quite ban the breathless laughter from his voice. “What the fuck…?”

But he couldn’t do much more than to try and not lose his balance as Maedhros carried him off, one arm slung around the backs of Fingon’s knees.

“Let’s take this elsewhere,” his fiancé decided, free hand reaching up to give Fingon’s backside a good smack.

“Freakishly strong savage,” Fingon growled softly, not bothering to hide his admiration though. Maedhros laughed and carried him into the bedroom, switching on the lights in passing.

“You’re not exactly a heavy weight, darling.”

_ And you wanted to be manhandled like this _ , was what remained unsaid but clearly lingered after Maedhros’ words.

“So what now,” Fingon asked and pinched Maedhros’ side, trying not to sound too hopeful, “are you planning to ravish me, captain?”

“Figured I could at least give you the courtesy of a bed,” Maedhros smirked and threw Fingon onto the mattress, a hungry look in his eyes as he watched him bounce.

“How utterly noble of you,” Fingon replied mockingly, propping himself up on his elbows just to grab Maedhros by his waistband and to pull him down on the mattress.

Maedhros leaned down and pushed their mouths together in a short but searing kiss.

“Let’s see if you still think that tomorrow when you’re trying to remember how to walk.”

***

It took long to come down from this. And for a while, even Fingon was feeling too overwhelmed and too dizzy to do anything but just lie there and savor the blissful afterglow. Maedhros’ breath was hot and heavy on his neck, his familiar weight upon him, while Fingon’s own heartbeat was drumming loudly in his ears.

Now, finally, it was quiet.

Maedhros breathed in a slow, deep sigh and shifted behind Fingon just enough to be able to press a long kiss to his shoulder, hand coming up to gently stroke his arm.

“I love you,” he murmured, his voice rough but low and warm and full of conviction.

“My Russo…” There was more that Fingon wanted to say, but he couldn’t quite find the words for it yet. Blindly reaching out for Maedhros’ hand, he gently entwined their fingers, settling for an utterly satisfied hum. “That was… nice,” he sighed, a broad, content smile spreading on his face.

With a soft chuckle, Maedhros shifted away from his back and lay down next to Fingon on the bed, instantly drawing him close against his chest.

“Nice? That’s the word you’re using?”

“Nice… hot… fucking awesome… whatever you’d like to hear,” Fingon murmured, snuggled against him and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck with a soft, appreciative groan. “Damn. I’ll  _ definitely  _ be sore tomorrow.”

“Told you,” Maedhros was laughing quietly, the vibrations of it under Fingon’s cheek, the arm around his shoulder squeezing him gently. Fingon felt a kiss being pressed against his hair. “Good thing it’s the weekend, huh?”

“So I can whine and complain to you tomorrow instead of snarking at my colleagues?” Fingon grinned, lightly pinching his side. “Yeah, good thing indeed.”

Maedhros hummed and then was quiet again for a while, his heartbeat a soothing, content rhythm under Fingon’s ear. Fingers were starting to comb slowly through Fingon’s dark hair, and eventually, he spoke up again.

“Was that what you hoped for?”

“Certainly something I enjoyed, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Fingon laughed quietly, fingertips lazily travelling along Maedhros’ hip. “Seriously… you don’t know how sexy you are when you’re all fierce like that, Russo.”

It was hard to interpret the soft sound Maedhros gave him in reply, contemplative, or flattered, or bashful. He nuzzled into Fingon’s hair.

“I didn’t know you’d be  _ that  _ into it.”

Fingon grinned unabashedly and raised his head to kiss him gently. “Well, I’m hopelessly into  _ you _ , tiger, so I’m basically into anything that has to do with you.” He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to ask anyway. “Did you enjoy it, too? Given that I am usually a little easier for you to handle…”

“Yes. Of course I did,” Maedhros replied without hesitation, raising his head to press his lips to the corner of Fingon’s mouth. A smile spread on his lips. “You’re not  _ hard to handle _ , love, even like this. As long as I know you’re enjoying yourself, it’s all easy, really.”

“Oh, good.” Fingon smirked at him. “Meaning, next time I don’t even need to let you win when wrestling me?”

The smile on Maedhros’ face turned into an amused smirk, and he reached down to give Fingon’s behind a gentle pat. “You never need to let me win, baby.”

Fingon hummed in satisfaction. “Then, if you don’t mind, I might challenge you to a little rematch some time. I bet you’d look very good with your head pressed into the cushions, too.”

He made Maedhros laugh and give him another gentle squeeze, with another kiss pressed to his hair. “I don’t mind at all. If you manage to do that, you deserve the sight,” he smirked before a yawn overtook him. “Mhh… we should probably go shower, huh?”

“Hm, I guess so”, Fingon replied without making any attempt to get up. “Carry me to the shower, babe? I recall you said something about me being a lightweight or something, so…”

He caught the look of amusement on his fiancé’s face before he rolled out from under him. Instead of hoisting him up over his shoulder again like Fingon had expected, however, he reached for Fingon and cradled him up against his chest bridal style, a satisfied expression on his face.

“As you wish, my little prince.”

Fingon couldn’t help but snort with laughter, yet nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Maedhros’ neck, resting his head against his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

“My strong knight,” he muttered affectionately and only with the slightest hint of a tease. It was probably the reason why Maedhros only hummed and, having made his way into the bathroom, gently put Fingon down onto his feet before the shower.

“Don’t know about knight,” he grinned gently and tipped his head down to peck Fingon’s lips. “But definitely yours.”

“And definitely strong,” Fingon smirked back, closed his hands around his arms and gave his bizeps a gentle squeeze. Even though it had been a while since Maedhros had switched his job, a rather primitive part of his brain still insisted to be turned on by the lean muscles he had gained. “In return for the lift, I can offer to soap you head to toe, what do you say…?”

“I say that sounds like a perfect ending,” Maedhros smiled at him, wide and warm and happy.

Fingon couldn’t agree more.


End file.
